The story of Ice and Death
by XAnimuWeebX
Summary: Angela was a powerful-strong-willed ice wizard from Marley Bone. Dakota was a newly-found death wizard born in Wizard City. Can they get along? Can she contain his future? Can he learn from her? I hope so..Or the spiral is done for..
1. Icy Death

**-Hello my fanfiction-ists. I am Weeb. This will be a..Odd story I mean..Its gonna be dramatic. And great but..Weird.** -

 _Angela was a powerful wizard born in Marley Bone. Dakota was a newly found death wizard born in Wizard City. Can she protect him from his future? Can he learn from her? I hope.._

Angela looked at her grandfather and said "Pop, do you need me to run to Wizard City to collect some good fish?" with stars in her eyes, she had hardly ever been to Wizard City, she had heard it was large and beautiful. Not as beautiful as her own Marley Bone of course though.

He laughed and looked into her large eyes. "Fine Angela..Fine you can go to Wizard City but don't go outside of the Commons. Also you must bring Pebbles with you!"

She laughed and jumped around being filled with excitement,wonder,fear and joy all at the same time.. She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her pet Glacier Cat, Pebbles.

She then set off on her adventure to Wizard City.

Dakota stood in the commons looking at his wand "I am totally one of the best in the spiral!" He exclaimed with pride. That was until a dark rain cloud peered over. It never rained in the commons of this City thought Dakota "Something must be horribly wrong..".


	2. The Commons

**Hey sorry for the wait, I had a bunch going on from 2017 to now, It was a lot to deal with so I never really got to sit down and write for a bit, so I hope you all like it..**

Angela walked to the spiral gate, thinking 'Hopefully everything is okay in Wizard City.. Ever since the rouge wizards came around its been hard to travel at all.. I wish I could go to an actual public wizard school.. I've heard the ice teacher is amazing..' When she reached the gate she was warped to her destination, Wizard City. Although upon arriving to the commons, her eyes widened "This place is supposed to be calm.. What happened?!" She looked around seeing things like Lost Souls and Dark Fairies everywhere. She saw a boy trying to fend for himself with weaker spells.

Dakota looked at his situation "I haven't fought much so hopefully I can get through this.. I mean what can a lost soul do?" A battle ring appeared around him and the lost soul while other wizards and regular people fled to get teachers. The Lost Soul seemed to have him low on HP almost instantly.. When another wizard, preferably a girl had rushed into battle with him, She had the most beautiful blue hair he had ever seen, or seen at all! As it came to her turn she yelled "Colossus!" as she casted her spell, a rumbling feeling rushed through the arena, I'd never seen a spell so powerful yet as a giant man made of ice just arose from a pillar of ice, the Colossus did his damage to the Lost Soul and the battle ring faded away.

I turned to her and I didn't know what to say, I was dumb founded. She looked at me with an impatient look "Geez, don't throw yourself into battles with such low health and no good spells.." She rose her hand and flicked me on the forehead, to which I flinched at. I responded with "Well I couldn't help it.. I was just pulled into it.." She rolled her eyes "Whatever.. Lets get you to a safer place so you can heal.."

 **Sorry its always short but mind you, I still have a bunch of stuff going on.. So I'm trying my best.**


	3. Heal

**I'm back again, I know, this chapter didn't take a year.**

 **Enjoi.**

The girl with the ice blue hair grabbed my hand and lead me to the gate tree, I had never seen the inside of it, as I was never asked by the headmaster to go inside. The warmth and golden light in the tree skimmed over my face, as I looked around I noticed plenty of wizards hiding in the tree. She looked around with her jaw dropped, in a surprised look, her surprise soon turning to anger, she let go of my hand and marched to the middle of the tree and yelled

"I see all you strong levels hiding in here waiting for this to be over! The fighting in the spiral wont just go away! You pansies need to get up and fight and get all of these monsters out of your home!" The wizards looked around at each other shamefully. One death wizard from the back, got up and yelled "YEAH!" Many others soon following him. This was something I'd never seen before.. Almost like a fire was lit within these wizards.. A fire lit within me. I could feel my health rise, faster than it should've. " _I'm not a life wizard.. How did that happen.."_ The blue haired girl marched right back to me and held out her hand "I'm Angela, a rank 62 Storm Ice mage." My jaw dropped "SIXTY TWO!? I am literally a rank 2." She laughed, a smile coming to her pink lips as wizards marched out of the tree to go fight. She responded with a simple "Yeah. My father was an officer in Marley Bone- He a regular wizard though.. Not.. Furry?" I didn't really understand what she meant by 'furry' I thought all officers were normal wizards? I shrugged and said "Alright Angela, I'm Dakota. Nice to meet you.."


End file.
